


Rising Flames: The Forest Beyond

by Fennelwhisker



Series: Warriors Reimagined: Rising Flames [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennelwhisker/pseuds/Fennelwhisker
Summary: A golden streak zipped across the sky, leaving a luminous trail behind it. The radiant band disappeared into the horizon. A burst of warmth coursed through Spottedleaf’s body. Her paws trembled.The tortoiseshell’s amber eyes darkened. “This was an omen. Fire will save our Clan.”
Relationships: Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Warriors Reimagined: Rising Flames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue & Allegiances

**Prologue**

The sky was turning pale with the first rays of the rising sun. A yellow sphere slowly emerged from the horizon, climbing higher and higher. Songbirds began to tweet their morning songs from their leafy perches in the trees and bushes.

Inside a house, a dark red house-cat stirred in his puffy, fabric bed. His green eyes slowly opened as the sunlight pierced through the curtains and blinds, creating faint bands on the wood floor. He rose to his paws and stretched. The tomcat glanced around at his surroundings. There were framed pictures on the beige walls, a small wooden table with two chairs, and a dark blue sofa.

The cat’s bed was located on the edge of a green carpet, adjacent to a fireplace. He felt groggy and his legs were stiff. When the weather was cold, he laid in front of the burning flames, embracing their warmth. Around his neck was a black collar. Dangling from it was a piece of metal with the name “Rusty” engraved on it. A small bell jingled beside it.

Rusty sauntered into the kitchen and approached a pair of plastic bowls. He nibbled on some hard brown pellets before going through the flap on the back door. The sun’s bright rays made him flinch. Rusty walked across the grass, which was damp on his paws. He scaled the tall brown fence in the garden.

From his wooden perch, the tom gazes out at the forest before his home. The sun climbed above the trees, its rays shining down on the earth. Rusty closed his eyes and inhaled the air, reminiscing about the tales he heard about them.

“ _I’ve heard there’s a bunch of tough cats in that forest.”_

“ _The forest is very dangerous place. You should never go there, Rusty.”_

“ _Those forest cats eat live mice and sharpen their claws on bones!”_

Since he was a kitten, the forest had been a place of mystery for Rusty. The rumors of wild cats only fueled his curiosity. As the sun  ascended , the tom fixed his eyes on the  swath of trees .  Rusty felt his  skin tingle with excitement.  One day he would venture into them.

M oonlight illuminated the woods, casting a faint glow  on a cluster of granite boulders . A river churned in the distance.  There were no sounds apart from the flowing water  and the occasional croaking of frogs . A group of cats crept through the undergrowth, moving like snakes in grass.  Their eyes were small bright dots in the dark.

A dark brown tabby crept silently ahead. Every muscle in his body was taut. Several cats moved behind him. Their ears were flattened against their heads. Soft, quiet breathing could be heard from the group as they stalked through the undergrowth. Grass brushed his underside.

The river’s churning filled the cats’ ears as they drew closer to it. Bushes rustled as the tabby emerged from the foliage. His pupils darted from side to side as he took in his surroundings. With a twitch of his ear, he gestured for his companions to attack.

Yowls and screams pierced the air. The once tranquil area was plunged into chaos. Claws soared like birds as they tried to land a target. Fur came out in clumps on the ground. Blood tinged the grass red.

He evaded a blow from a black tom, countering with a strike to the face. The brown tabby was subsequently tag-teamed by a pair of mollies: a tortoiseshell and a spotted golden-brown tabby. Countering the latter was an easy task for him. The tortoiseshell narrowly missed his ears.

The tomcat jumped onto one of the massive rocks. He surveyed the conflict from his position. There was a certain cat he was looking for. Amid the commotion, a brown blur dashed through at a near blinding speed.

It was at that moment when he lunged, ramming into his opponent and knocking him to the ground. His eyes met with an identical pair of amber eyes belonging to a brown tabby. Blood pounded in his ears as adrenaline coursed through him like a river. He sank his claws into him, feeling his flesh break and a warm, red fluid swell beneath his paws.

“Oakheart!” he yowled. “How dare you let your cats hunt in our territory! Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!”

“Not after tonight, _Tigerclaw_ ,” Oakheart retorted, snarling his foe’s name. “Tree climbers like you should know that this has always been RiverClan’s hunting ground!”

The RiverClan warrior slashed his claws across the bridge of Tigerclaw’s snout. He winced, his face stinging with pain. A crimson streak appeared. He swiped at Oakheart, connecting with his ear.

“Look out!” a voice called. “More RiverClan warriors are coming!”

A horde of cats burst from the flowing water. Droplets fell from their bodies as they ran across the grass. Their wet coats were plastered to their bodies.

Oakheart and Tigerclaw continued to clash. They moved back and forth in a chaotic dance of claws and fangs. Tigerclaw kept fighting despite the aching sensation. He heard a loud shriek.

A small brown molly was struggling to stand. She has bleeding profusely from a gash on her side. Her face was contorted in pain.

“Mousefur, run!” the tabby yowled.

Mousefur obeyed his words and sprinted as fast as she could, blood trailing behind her. A blue-gray tomcat led a trio across the battlefield. The pandemonium seemed to have no end in sight.

“Mother!” cried a young voice. A black and white tom crouched beside a tortoiseshell and white molly. He was frantically shaking her limp body. “Come on, we have to keep fighting! We can’t let RiverClan take Sunningrocks!”

A pale ginger molly draped her tail on his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Ravenpaw.”

The pupils of his green eyes shrunk to dots as he took in the revelation that his mother was dead.

“Now isn’t the time to grieve,” she continued. “Whitestorm and Sandpaw need your help.”

A golden brown tabby was dodging numerous attacks. Blood dripped down from his back, and his long fur had gathered in clumps on the ground. His sides heaved as he panted.

“Tigerclaw!” he shouted. “This is pointless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!”

“We must not surrender, Lionheart!” he countered. “If we do, this battle will be for nothing!”

“Bluestar will honor your courage, Tigerclaw,” Lionheart replied. “Even so, we can’t afford to lose any more warriors.”

“ThunderClan, retreat!” the golden warrior yowled.

The battle came to a halt. Cats sheathed their claws. ThunderClan’s warriors turned around and ran towards the bushes of the forest they lived in. Tigerclaw was the last to retreat. He cast a malicious glance at Oakheart.

“Why are we fleeing?” a gray tabby demanded.

“We’ll avenge this loss next time,” Tigerclaw muttered.

From his perch on a blood-soaked boulder, Oakheart watched his adversaries as they were forced to abandon the conflict. He gave off a smug aura. “Cowards! Run like the scared mice you are!”

A blue-gray molly sat in an empty clearing, her eyes fixed on the heavens above. She held a calm, regal aura. Her coat was sleek and a jagged scar ran down her shoulder.

A brown and black tortoiseshell emerged from the dark. She was fast and silent on her paws.

The molly dipped her head to greet her, then inquired, “How is Mousefur?”

“Her wound is deep, Bluestar,” answered the second cat, joining her side. “but she is a young cat and will heal quickly. I also gave Ravenpaw some thyme to help him calm down.”

“And for the rest of them?” The Clan leader added, concern evident in her voice.

“They will also recover.” Her black and brown tail curled around her small, white paws as she settled her lean figure.

Bluestar sighed and turned her gaze to the night sky. “You are a gifted healer, Spottedleaf. I see that Featherwhisker has trained you well.” Her coat was silver in the moonlight.“Robinwing’s death was tragic. It’s been moons since ThunderClan was defeated in it’s own territory. Brokenstar’s tyranny is a looming threat. He will stop at nothing until he has conquered the forest.”

Spottedleaf nodded in agreement. “There would’ve been far more casualties in a battle against ShadowClan. We’re lucky to have only lost one of our warriors.”

The ThunderClan leader briefly closed her ice-blue eyes before resting them on the ashen flecks of light on a vast black expanse.

“Do you seek answers from StarClan?” the healer asked softly.

“It is in these uncertain times that we seek the guidance of our forefathers.” her comrade responded. “Has StarClan spoken to you?”

“Not for some moons, I’m afraid,” Spottedleaf mewed, joining Bluestar in observing the stars.

A golden streak zipped across the sky, leaving a luminous trail behind it. The radiant band disappeared into the horizon. A burst of warmth coursed through Spottedleaf’s body. Her paws trembled.

The tortoiseshell’s amber eyes darkened. “This was an omen. Fire will save our Clan.”

“Fire?” Bluestar echoed. “But fire is feared by all! How is it our savior?”

Spottedleaf shook her head. “I don’t know, but this is the message that StarClan has chosen to share.”

Bluestar hesitated for a beat, locking eyes with the healer. “I’ve never doubted you before. If this is StarClan’s choice, then so be it. Fire will save our Clan.”

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bluestar- blue-gray molly with a scar on her shoulder and green eyes

**Deputy:** Lionheart- golden brown tabby tom with long fur **(Apprentice, Dustpaw)**

**Healer:** Spottedleaf- beautiful tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Fuzzypelt- black tom with spiky fur and yellow eyes

Robinwing- small tortoiseshell and white molly

Patchpelt- brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes

Goldenflower- pale ginger molly **(Apprentice, Ravenpaw)**

Tigerclaw- muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **(Apprentice,** **Gray** **paw)**

Whitestorm- silver tabby and white tom with yellow eyes

Darkstripe- black and gray tabby tom

Lizardtail (Longtail)- pale brown tabby tom with black stripes

Redtail- dark red tabby tom with a white chest and paws

Larkfoot (Runningwind)- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mousefur- small dusky brown molly **(Apprentice, Sandpaw)**

Brindleface- pale tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

Stoneclaw- large blue-gray tom

Mistfoot (Mistyfoot)- sleek blue-gray molly

Mossheart (Mosskit)- gray and white molly

**Apprentices:**

Dustpaw- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ravenpaw- small black and white tom with green eyes

Sandpaw- cream tabby molly with amber eyes

Graypaw- long-haired gray tabby tom

**Queens:**

Willowpelt- pale gray molly with green eyes (mother of Whitestorm’s kits: Cinderkit- dark gray molly, and Swiftkit- black and white tom)

Frostfur- white molly with amber eyes (mother of Lionheart’s kits: Brackenkit- golden brown tabby tom, Snowkit- white tom, Brightkit- light golden molly, and Thornkit- ginger-brown tabby tom)

Speckletail- spotted cream tabby molly, Den Mother

**Elders:**

Sparrowpelt (Halftail)- dark brown tabby tom with a shortened tail

Smallclaw (Smallear)- small gray tom, oldest tom in ThunderClan

White-eye (One-eye)- pale gray molly, blind in one eye

Dappletail- tortoiseshell and white molly

Thrushpelt- sandy-gray tom with green eyes

Rosetail- pale ginger molly, retired early due to depression

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Brokenstar- ginger tabby tom with a bent tail

**Deputy:** Blackfoot- muscular black tom with white paws

**Healer:** Fognose (Runningnose)- small gray and white tom

**Warriors:**

Flintfang- gray tom

Wolfstep- dark gray tom with a torn ear

Scorchwing (Scorchwind)- dark ginger tom **(Apprentice, Brownpaw)**

Rowanberry- brown and cream molly

Nutwhisker- dark brown tom with amber eyes **(Apprentice, Littlepaw)**

Boulder- large gray tom

Fernshade- tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes **(Apprentice, Hailpaw)**

Poppytail (Tallpoppy)- lean brown tabby molly

Russetfur- dark ginger molly **(Apprentice, Whitepaw)**

Deerfoot- light brown tom with darker legs

Tangleburr- gray and brown molly with spiky fur

Kestrelface (Clawface)- brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt

Cinderfur- skinny gray tom

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom with a short tail

Darkflower- black tortoiseshell molly

**Apprentices:**

Hailpaw (Wetpaw)- gray tabby tom

Brownpaw- dark brown tom

Littlepaw- very small brown tabby tom

Whitepaw- black tom with a white chest and paws

**Queens:**

Dawncloud- pale ginger molly (mother of Oakkit- small brown tom)

Applefur- mottled brown molly (mother of Blackfoot’s kits: Ratkit- brown tom, Snowkit- white molly, and Snakekit- mottled brown tom)

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Tallstar- black and white tom with a long tail

**Deputy:** Deadfoot- black tom with a limp front paw

**Healer:** Barkleaf (Barkface)- brown tabby tom with a short tail **(Apprentice, Oatpaw)**

**Warriors:**

**Moor-runners:**

Pigeontail- dark gray and white tom

Doespring- light brown molly **(Apprentice, Willowpaw)**

Rabbitfoot- light brown molly with a white belly **(Apprentice, Whitepaw)**

Flywhisker- skinny white tom

Tornear- gray tabby tom with scarred ears

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom **(Apprentice, Streampaw)**

**Tunnelers:**

Wrenflight- brown tabby molly

Bristletail- long-haired black tom **(Apprentice, Dewpaw)**

Sorrelfur- gray and brown molly

Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes **(Apprentice, Webpaw)**

Darkfoot- dark gray tom

Rushtail- light brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Oatpaw- cream tabby tom (healer apprentice)

Willowpaw- gray molly

Dewpaw- spotted gray tabby molly

Webpaw- dark gray tabby tom

Streampaw (Runningpaw)- light gray tabby molly

Whitepaw- small white molly

**Queens:**

Ashfoot- gray molly (mother of Deadfoot’s kit: Eaglekit- gray tom)

Morningflower- tortoiseshell molly (Expecting Tornear’s kits)

**Elders:**

Crowfur- black tom

Ryetail (Ryestalk)- gray tabby molly

Stagleap- dark brown tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Crookedstar- gray-brown tabby tom with a disfigured jaw

**Deputy:** Oakheart- handsome brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Healer:** Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom **(Apprentice, Shadepaw)**

**Warriors:**

Beetlenose- black tom **(Apprentice, Ivypaw)**

Petalstream (Petaldust)- tortoiseshell molly **(Apprentice, Vixenpaw)**

Voleclaw- gray tom

Blackclaw- long-haired black tom

Skyheart- pale brown tabby molly

Eelbelly (Loudbelly)- dark brown tom **(Apprentice, Grasspaw)**

Frogleap- dark brown tom with a striped tail

Sunwhisker (Sunfish)- cream tabby molly

Leopardfur- spotted golden tabby molly **(Apprentice,** **Ripple** **paw)**

Sedgecreek- ginger-brown tabby molly

Whiteclaw- long-haired white tom **(Apprentice, Mosspaw)**

Dawnheart (Dawnbright)- ginger and white molly

Silverstream- silver-gray tabby molly with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Ripplepaw- dark gray tabby tom

Shadepaw- dark gray, almost black molly (healer apprentice)

Ivypaw- long-haired brown tabby molly

Mosspaw- tortoiseshell and white molly

Vixenpaw- thick-furred black molly

Grasspaw- small brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Brambleflower (Greenflower)- brown tabby molly with green eyes (mother of Whiteclaw’s kits: Rockkit (Heavykit)- brown tabby tom, and Beechkit- light brown tom)

Mallowtail- tortoiseshell and white molly (expecting Beetlenose’s kits)

**Elders:**

Ottersplash- brown and white molly

Snowfang (Whitefang)- large white tom

Graypool- thin gray molly

**Outsiders**

Barley- large black and white tom; lives on the Farm near WindClan territory

Yellow- old cream molly with a broad face and hazel eyes

Ash- gray tom

Bright- black and white molly

Newt- mottled brown molly

Night- sickly black tom

Holly- dark gray and white molly

Rusty- dark red tabby tom with green eyes

Princess- pale ginger and white molly with amber eyes

Smudge- plump black and white tom


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Rusty slowly opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry. Sunlight bathed the walls, casting a faint glow. The tomcat had fallen asleep on the rug in the lounge, his body curled.

He could hear the chirping of birds. Squinting his eyes, the cat rolled onto his stomach. Rusty stood up and curved his back into an arch as he relieved his tight muscles. He looked at the beige walls. These had been his surroundings since he was a kitten.

The red tom made his way to the kitchen. He passed by the closed white door of his owner’s bedroom. They were seldom home, since their job required them to work in a city for long periods of time. A cat was an ideal pet for their lifestyle, as they were largely independent. Dogs required far more attention.

Rusty crouched in front of the bowls and began to eat some crunchy brown pellets. They were dry and bland to this taste buds, but his hunger was quelled. In his mind, the image of a dead mouse flashed. He wondered what the rodent’s flesh tasted like as he gazed at its small limp body. Despite being a domesticated animal, Rusty still had the instinct of hunting prey like his ancestors who roamed the wild eons ago.

After a few laps of water, the tomcat’s eyes met with those of his reflection’s. His face was round and resembled that of a kitten’s. It made Rusty look far younger than he actually was, combined with his slim frame. He didn’t know if he was the runt of his litter or not.

Rusty prowled towards the laundry room, where the back door with a rubber flap was located. The sun’s warmth bathed him as he emerged on the outside. He broke into a sprint, climbing up the fence.

“Mornin’, Rusty!” a voice mewed.

A black and white tom stood on an adjacent fence. He was plump from his gluttonous and stationary lifestyle.

Oh, hey Smudge,” Rusty replied. “I’m going into the forest.”

Smudge’s eyes widened. “You’re crazy! Haven’t you heard those wild cats eat rabbits? They’re a scary bunch!”

“So?” the red tom countered. “You’ve never seen any of them. If anything, it just makes me more curious about them.”

Smudge shook his head. “Well if one of those wildcats beats you up, don’t come crying back to me!”

Rusty leaped down from the fence. The grass cooled his paws. Although he would never say it to his face, he had always seen Smudge as a lazy coward. He had no interest in venturing outside the safety and comfort of the Dens.

_No wonder he’s so fat. All he does is sleep and stuff his face with food!_

The tomcat quickly glanced at his home. Smudge had retreated into his yard. Due his owner often being absent, Rusty felt no attachment to them. He figured they wouldn’t be very bothered by his disappearance.

Rusty kept walking until he reached the thick bushes and went inside them. Golden dapples of sunlight dotted the ground. The chirping of birds filled his ears. A light breeze ruffled the tree branches. He trekked onward, taking in his surroundings and inhaling the air.

His skin prickled with excitement. Euphoria began to grip his being like an owl’s talons. The tom had waited his whole life to enter the mysterious woods.

Rusty was abruptly tackled to the ground. He looked up and saw a brown tabby. The newcomer’s grip was firm.

“Caught you!” he exclaimed.

A burst of adrenaline rushed through Rusty. “Get off me!” He rammed his hind paws into the tabby’s stomach and slipped out from under him.

The tomcat rose to his paws. He gazed at the other cat in confusion and tilted his head.

“Tell me who you are!” the tabby demanded. “You’re probably one of Brokenstar’s rogues!”

“What’s a rogue?” Rusty asked.

“Dustpaw!” a voice called.

A golden-brown tabby cat emerged from the undergrowth. He shook his long fur. Two other cats joined him: a silver and white tabby and a blue-gray cat.

Dustpaw dashed towards the golden cat. “You won’t believe what I’ve found, Lionheart!”

The other tom was looking at him with blank expressions. Rusty’s heart began to pound rapidly as he felt a shiver of anxiety. What would these wild cats do to him? A rancid, musky stench flooded his nostrils.

“He’s a kittypet, not a rogue.” the blue-gray molly said, noticing the collar around his neck.

The red tom sat down. “My name’s Rusty. I...I want to join you.”

Lionheart was taken aback by Rusty’s words. He towered over him. The thick fur around his neck gave him the appearance of his namesake. “Interesting. I’ve never heard such words said by a cat like you.”

The silver and white tabby rested his amber gaze on him. “I like the look in your eyes, Rusty.”

Dustpaw’s tail lashed. “What are you thinking, Lionheart? Don’t you see his collar? Kittypets can’t be Clan cats!”

Lionheart was quiet for a few heartbeats. He dipped his head. “Very well. If you desire to be a part of ThunderClan, then follow us.” The golden tom gestured by flicking his ear.

Rusty eagerly pursued them. The five cats went deeper into the woods. Dustpaw muttered something under his breath. He was trying not to look at him.

A squirrel jumped from two adjacent branches overhead. Birds tweeted and chirped in the hopes of attracting a mate. The air was humid, and Rusty was relieved for the shade of the trees and the chill touch of grass beneath him.

The group reached a tunnel made of gorse. Lionheart and the blue-gray molly went inside it. Whitestorm beckoned with his tail for the two young cats to follow him. A small ravine appeared.

“What’s taking you so long?” Dustpaw asked. “This isn’t a sight-seeing trip.”

Rusty noticed that he was staring at the intricately woven leaves that formed the tunnel. It was an unusual sight. He wondered if it was a natural occurrence.

The red tom trailed after the quartet, emerging in a grassy clearing. Several cats were laying about, relishing the warm sunshine. Kits tussled with each other while their mothers watched. Cats walked back and forth between the prey pile. A large rock jutted into the sky.

“Hey, Mistfoot.” a gray and white molly mewed, touching noses with her sister. Dustpaw had broken off to join four other young cats.

“Over here is the warriors’ den,” Lionheart explained. “This is also where I sleep.”

The quartet had their eyes trained on them as Rusty trailed after the golden tom.

“Who’s he?” a gray tabby asked. A black and white tom was trying to hide behind him.

“He smells like a kittypet!” exclaimed a cream molly, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

The tomcat looked at her in bewilderment. _Do I really smell_ _that_ _bad?_

“Rusty!” Lionheart called.

He walked over and found him with a blue-gray molly. She looked nearly identical to Mistfoot, but had a scar that ran down her shoulder. Her eyes were as green as the forest.

“This cat wants to be a part of ThunderClan,” he stated.

She rested her gaze on him. Rusty felt small and weak under her eyes. The molly carried herself with a reserved demeanor.

“So this is the kittypet you found on our territory?” she inquired.

Lionheart nodded. “Yes, Bluestar. He’s quite unusual.”

“I want to be a ThunderClan cat,” Rusty stated.

“How foolish!” a voice chimed in. A pale brown tabby was approaching him. There was a smug gleam in his eyes.

“Look at his collar! He’s a kittypet!” he yowled. “Once a kittypet, always a kittypet.”

Other cats were beginning to fill the clearing. They were looking at Rusty with curious and expectant eyes.

Bluestar took a step back. “To prove your worth as a ThunderClan cat, you must show your strength in battle.” She shot a quick glance at the pale tabby. “However, neither opponent can fatally harm the other.”

Cats started to murmur between each other.

The striped tomcat dropped into a crouch. “Show me what you’re made of, kittypet! _”_ He then lunged at Rusty.

Rusty quickly evaded the oncoming attack by running diagonally of Lizardtail. He countered by swiping his face. Drops of blood fell to the ground. The tabby didn’t flinch. He stared at his blood-soaked paw in shock. It was the first time he had drawn blood from another cat.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Lizardtail taunted, his tail moving from side to side.

_I’m not backing down!_

Rusty jumped at the ThunderClan warrior and sank his claws into his back. Adrenaline flooded him. His heart was beating with such intensity that it felt like it would explode from his chest. He refused to let go of Lizardtail.

The striped cat retaliated by violently fidgeting his body. He stood up on his hind legs and grabbed Rusty by the scruff of his neck. Rusty was aggressively thrown and hit the ground with a thud. The wind was knocked out of his lungs.

He staggered to his paws, sides heaving. Blood slowly trickled from the corner of his mouth. The red tom dashed towards his opponent and landed a hit on his shoulder. Lizardtail’s claws hooked on Rusty’s left ear, tearing the cartilage.

Rusty ignored the throbbing pain and struck back. Neither cat showed signs of stopping. They were locked in a fierce battle. The tabby’s fangs locked with Rusty’s collar. Lizardtail started to tug on the black fabric. Rusty moved backwards. Eventually, it snapped in two.

The striped tomcat rammed his head against Rusty’s shoulder, knocking him to the ground again. Rusty was temporarily stunned from the brute force. Unlike the first time, he was unable to get up again.

A tortoiseshell emerged from the crowd. Her eyes widened in horror and she raced towards the duo. The cats’ attention had now turned to her. Lizardtail raised his unsheathed claws, ready to tear into Rusty.

“Stop!” she yowled. “He’s hurt!”

The tabby took a step back. He shot a quick glance at her. A pungent, spicy aroma flooded Rusty’s nostrils.

Bluestar approached the other three cats. She fixed her eyes on Rusty. “Inside you, your spirit burns like a flame. It is a blazing fire that refuses to be quelled. From this day on, you shall be known as Firepaw.”

She rested her gaze on the second tomcat, meeting his bloody face. “Your mentor will be Lizardtail.”

“ _What?”_ he exclaimed. “This has to be a joke, Bluestar! I can’t train a kittypet!”

“This kittypet has proven that he’s worthy of becoming a ThunderClan cat,” The blue-gray molly retorted. “You will pass on all skills that you know onto him.”

Lizardtail shook his head. Cursing under his breath, he reluctantly touched his nose to the newly christened Firepaw’s shoulder.

“Firepaw! Firepaw!” the cats chanted.

“Come on,” Spottedleaf mewed. “Let’s get you two patched up.” She gestured with her tail for the pair of tomcats to follow her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Firepaw walked out of the apprentices’ den. Sunlight touched his pelt, wreathing him with warmth. Two days had passed since his duel with Lizardtail. He walked over towards the prey pile and scanned its contents. Selecting a thrush, he padded over to the shade and starting eating.

The bird’s rich flavor flooded Firepaw’s mouth as he bit into its flesh. It was fresh and gamy, far different from the pellets he used to eat. He savored his meal. The tomcat eventually finished and buried the carcass.

“Hey, Firepaw!” a voice said.

He turned his head and saw a gray tabby approaching him. His amber eyes were round and friendly.

“Hi, Graypaw,” he replied.

“I don’t think you’ve met Ravenpaw or Sandpaw yet,” Graypaw added. “I’ll introduce you to them!” He flicked his tail.

Firepaw followed Graypaw across the clearing and they arrived at the apprentices’ den. They peered inside. Ravenpaw was in a corner, his face pressed down between his paws. He hoped that his dark fur would obscure him from view.

“He’s very shy,” the tabby whispered.

The black apprentice reluctantly looked up from his hiding place. Graypaw took a step forward. “There’s someone who wants to meet you.” A pair of identical green eyes glimpsed at Firepaw.

“I-I’m Ravenpaw,” he stammered. “What’s y-your name?” The tomcat then stared down at his paws, somewhat quivering.

“I’m Firepaw.” he answered.

Firepaw felt a light nudge from Graypaw.

“Let’s go find Sandpaw,” he murmured.

“It was nice meeting you two, I guess.” Ravenpaw said.

The duo left the den. Cats loitered in the clearing. Overhead, the sky was a clear blue. Not a single cloud was in sight.

“What’s wrong with him?” Firepaw asked.

“Ravenpaw’s very quiet and he gets nervous a lot,” Graypaw replied. “When he and Dustpaw were apprenticed, he ran back into the nursery when the Clan was chanting his name.”

“I didn’t know that,” he said.

“Yeah, that’s how he is,” the apprentice went on. “It’s a good thing that he has Goldenflower for a mentor. She’s very kind.”

“Here comes the kittypet!” Dustpaw sneered. The brown tabby was laying next to Sandpaw and sharing a squirrel.

Graypaw rolled his eyes. “There’s no need to be rude. I’m just showing the newcomer around.”

Firepaw looked at the cream molly. She was very intimate with Dustpaw, pressing her body against his. Her amber eyes had a smug gleam as she nuzzled the tom.

Lizardtail and Mousefur walked towards them.

“There you are, Sandpaw,” mewed the brown warrior. “Are you ready for some training?”

She sprung to her paws. “You bet I am!”

Lizardtail shot a quick glance at Firepaw. “Let’s get going.”

“Don’t try anything funny with Sandpaw,” Dustpaw growled, his eyes narrowed. “She’s mine, kittypet!”

“See you around.” The red tom told Graypaw.

The four cats made their way towards the gorse tunnel that led out into the forest. Firepaw was at his mentor’s heels. A soft breeze touched the foliage, sighing through the branches. He sniffed the air to detect the scent of prey.

“What do you smell?” asked Lizardtail.

The tomcat slightly opened his mouth. He was silent for a few heartbeats before he spoke. “Mouse!”

“Pay close attention to me,” the brown tabby murmured. He crouched down on the grass. His muscles were tense. Slowly, Lizardtail crept, barely making a sound apart from his quiet breathing. He then stood up.

Firepaw watched his mentor intently. He subsequently lowered his body and began to move slowly. The grass brushed up against his underside.

“Keep your tail down.” Lizardtail ordered.

The rodent came into view. It was stationed near the trunk of an ash tree. Oblivious to its oncoming predator, the small animal nibbled away at a berry. The tabby warrior never took his eyes off from his apprentice. Mousefur and Sandpaw were also observing Firepaw.

The red tomcat crept closer and closer to the mouse. He dared not to make a single sound. A stillness engulfed the woods. The mouse was still engrossed in its meal. Suddenly, Firepaw sprung forward, sinking his fangs into its neck.

The apprentice picked up his catch and brought it over towards the trio. A sense of pride washed over him. The mouse’s body was still lukewarm from the blood that flowed through its tiny veins.

“Excellent,” Lizardtail said. “You’ve just caught your first piece of prey.”

“Show off...” Sandpaw scoffed.

Mousefur beckoned with her tail for the cream molly to approach her. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Watch closely,” The brown tabby whispered into his apprentice’s ear.

Sandpaw bounded onto the trunk of a birch tree. Her claws meeting with the bark. She began to ascend up, not staying idle for long. Firepaw could make out her pale coat from the leafy branches.

A robin was perched on one of the many branches that stretched into the sky, creating a cloak that covered the ground. It was methodically preening its feathers. The cream apprentice moved stealthily overhead, her eyes locked on the bird.

A stillness enveloped the three cats below. Firepaw felt his skin start to prickle with anticipation. Would Sandpaw succeed in her pursuit?

She sprung forward, ensnaring her target with her claws. The molly swiftly delivered a bite to the robin’s neck. Its throat was pierced. With the bird clasped in her jaws, Sandpaw climbed down and faced her mentor. She dropped her prey before her paws.

“Good work,” Mousefur said.

Firepaw gazed at her in amazement. Her body was lithe and her pale coat was sleek. Faint tabby stripes could be seen. She carried herself with utmost confidence. This was also shown in the way she walked, with her head and tail held high. The red tomcat felt dizzy watching her. He felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach.

“Y-you did well.” he stammered, the words falling clumsily out of his mouth.

Sandpaw looked back at him. “So did you.”

“I think that’s enough hunting practice for today,” Lizardtail declared. “Let’s head back to camp for now.”

The two apprentices picked up the small animals. Sandpaw joined her mentor’s side. They began to trek through the forest until the arrived at the gorse tunnel.

Once the quartet was inside, Mousefur instructed the pair to place their catches on a mound of corpses belonging to mice, squirrels, and various birds.

“This is the prey pile,” she explained. “Anything that is caught must be placed here.”

Sandpaw placed her robin on top of the other dead creatures, and Firepaw followed suit.

Goldenflower padded towards them with Ravenpaw behind her. She carried a squirrel in her jaws while the black apprentice had a shrew. The duo stepped aside to give them access, and they deposited the corpses of the animals. He watched the pale molly walk away to groom herself.

“You won’t believe what Sandpaw did,” Firepaw told the bi-color tomcat. “She climbed a tree and caught a robin!”

“It’s almost like she was born in a tree,” Ravenpaw mewed. “Mousefur’s a good mentor. She can be grumpy sometimes though.”

The two cats approached a portion of shade between the nursery and the elders’ den. A sigh escaped Ravenpaw’s lips as he sat down. Firepaw looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I didn’t mean to be so shy earlier,” Ravenpaw answered. “I wish I had more confidence like Lizardtail or Dustpaw.”

“It’s not something you should worry about.” said Firepaw.

“What are you two doing here?” a voice cut in.

Tigerclaw prowled towards the duo. He towered over them with his muscular frame.

“We’re just chatting, Tigerclaw,” Ravenpaw said. “There’s no need to be so cross.”

“Both of you are just loitering around,” the tabby growled. “Go tend to the elders. I’m sure they need some help.”

Subsequently, Tigerclaw padded away.

“I don’t think you’ve been shown the elder’s den yet,” the black apprentice whispered. “I’ll take you there.”

Firepaw followed Ravenpaw to a small den adjacent to the nursery. It was a honeysuckle bush. The branches entwined to form the structure. A sweet aroma from the pale flowers filled the red tomcat’s nostrils as they went inside.

The interior was cool and slightly damp. A tortoiseshell sighed in her sleep. Her body was curled up, and she rolled onto her back. Next to her, a gray tom washed himself.

“Ah, some visitors,” grumbled a brown tabby.

Ravenpaw dipped his head. “Hello, Sparrowpelt.”

“Showing the kittypet around, huh?” rasped the gray cat.

Sitting beside the striped tom was a pale gray molly. Her left eye was white and cloudy as opposed to a normal amber eye on the right side of her face. Firepaw looked at her in wonder. He was intrigued by her appearance.

“This is Firepaw, isn’t it?” she inquired.

Firepaw nodded. “Yes, that’s me.”

“My name is White-eye,” she answered. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Firepaw hasn’t been to the elder’s den yet, so I took him here,” mewed Ravenpaw. “He’s seen the rest of the camp, though.”

“So that brings you here today,” White-eye said. “Sit down and make yourselves comfortable. There’s a story I want to tell you.”

The tortoiseshell in the back began to stir. She turned on her stomach, slowly opening her eyes. Clumps of dried moss stuck to her coat. Dappletail gave herself a brisk shake to clear the debris. Smallclaw crouched down, tucking his front paws beneath him.

“There were not always four Clans that roamed the forest,” she mewed. “Long ago, there lived a fifth Clan known as SkyClan.”

“A fifth Clan?” Firepaw asked.

“Correct,” White-eye continued. “Borne of revolution, SkyClan started with a group of cats who grew tired of ThunderClan’s battle-loving culture. They saw themselves as societal outcasts, those who were different.”

Sparrowpelt, Smallclaw, and Dappletail were now fixated on her tale. Their eyes were trained on her. Firepaw and Ravenpaw were completely engrossed.

“SkyClan was known for its love of climbing, a trait carried over from their ThunderClan origins. Some SkyClan apprentices were trained to be Scouts. These were cats who spent long periods of times in the trees either pursuing prey or looking for enemies who invaded territory. Cats who patrolled the forest floor were known as Hunters.”

The red tom found this information extremely fascinating.

“Some ThunderClan cats resented SkyClan for being traitors,” the old molly added. “They often clashed over territory as well as their cultural differences. ShadowClan also fought with SkyClan. One ThunderClan leader by the name of Redstar decided that SkyClan should be purged from the forest. He led an assault on their camp that massacred them. Cloudstar fought valiantly to defend his Clan, but he was outmatched. The cats who lived either fled or were assimilated into ThunderClan.”

“This tragedy does not end there,” White-eye’s voice began to waver with emotion. “ThunderClan’s victory would not last long. Despite claiming SkyClan’s land and camp for themselves, it would later be destroyed by Upwalkers. SkyClan is all but forgotten. It is nothing more but a fleeting memory that only survives through this story I have spoken to you that has been passed down by generations.”

Firepaw was stunned. “So an entire Clan died…”

“The Clans have always fought with each other,” Ravenpaw mewed. “Conflict is apart of our lives. There have only been a few times in history where peace has reigned over us.”

_Are Clan cats only born to spill blood?_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

“Get up, Firepaw!” Lizardtail barked.

The red apprentice jolted awake. His mentor was standing behind him, tail lashing in irritation. Firepaw glanced around and realized that the pair were the only cats inside.

“You overslept,” the tabby said. “Dustpaw and Graypaw have left already camp.”

With a sharp nudge, Firepaw was forced to stand up. His legs were still stiff from slumber and he felt light-headed. Despite his grogginess, he followed the brown tabby outside. The sunlight was intense and almost blinding.

As Firepaw squinted his eyes, he saw that the clearing was sparsely populated. The sky was a brilliant blue. Clouds were white blotches of assorted shapes and sizes. Thrushpelt and Rosetail laid close together, embracing the warmth.

In the distance, he could make out Spottedleaf’s figure. Firepaw grabbed a mouse and quickly consumed it. Lizardtail was standing not too far away from him with an exasperated look on his face. The tip of his tail twitched.

“Took you long enough,” he growled.

_What’s wrong with him?_ _Is he usually like this?_

A pungent, herbal odor abruptly flooded his nostrils.  He could see the tortoiseshell healer approach ing  him.  The grass slightly crunched under her small white paws.

_She’s so pretty!_

“Hello, Firepaw,” Spottedleaf said. “Is there something you need from me?”

His mouth dropped open. “I um…”  Feeling something jump onto his tail cut him off. 

The apprentice turned his head to see a dark gray kitten clinging to him.  Her eyes glittered playfully. She clung to her “prey” with her tiny paws.

Redtail and Mousefur padded towards them. Sandpaw followed close behind. The tom was nearly identical to Firepaw. He had amber eyes and white paws.

“Are you ready to go on patrol with us?”

Lizardtail gestured with the tip of his tail for the red tomcat to join him. Firepaw obeyed and the kit lost her target.

“Can we come too?” a small voice chimed in.

Firepaw looked down and saw the little cat again. Another kitten was near her. He was black and white like Smudge, but not as chubby.

“No, Cinderkit!” scolded a female voice. “You and your brother aren’t old enough. A fox could snatch you up!”

Swiftkit groaned. “We’re almost five moons old!”

Willowpelt herded the two small cats. “Come on. I’m sure Frostfur’s kits want to play with you.”

Once the trio had left, the group disembarked into the forest. The air became warmer as the sun ascended. Firepaw was relieved for the cover of the trees and the cool touch of grass under his paws.

Lizardtail gave him a slight nudge. “Keep walking.”

A sharp, pungent odor flooded Firepaw’s nostrils as they approached a large gray strip. It stood out against the earth like a blemish.

“This is the Thunderpath,” Redtail stated. “It’s a dangerous place and is often crossed by Rumble-paws.”

The tomcat bore an almost striking resemblance to him. His tail was thick and slightly tapered. Sandpaw was at her father’s heels.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“We need to keep a close eye on ShadowClan,” Redtail responded. “Brokenstar will take any opportunity he gets to claim more territory.”

Pine trees covered the opposing side. Their skinny, permanently green leaves gave them a distinct appearance. It made them stick out against the Thunderpath.

Firepaw glanced at his mentor. The brown tabby twitched his ear, his mouth slightly opened to detect any scents in the air. Mousefur stopped behind them. She fixed her eyes on the cluster of trees. A light breeze touched their coats.

The group continued to trek. No sounds could be heard apart from the infrequent chirping of birds. The ground suddenly opened into a hole, causing Firepaw to lose his footing and fall in.

He found himself in what seemed to be a tunnel, possibly an abandoned burrow left by a badger or a fox. The red apprentice shook the clumps of soil off his pelt. A strong, earthy fragrance hung in the air with the faint hint of rainwater.

_Where am I?_

He looked up and saw the other four cats above him. Lizardtail reached in and grabbed the younger tomcat by the scruff of his neck. Firepaw was dragged out onto the grass.

“You fell into the tunnel below the Thunderpath,” the tabby explained. “Try to be more careful next time.”

“What do you think you’re doing here?” a voice cut in.

A gray and brown molly stood before them, her tail lashing from side to side. Three other cats accompanied her.

“There’s no need to be hostile, Tangleburr,” Mousefur said. “We’re simply on patrol.”

“ Yeah right,” a brown tabby jeered. “Bluestar and Lionheart just want to stick their paws in more territory.”

“Looks like it’s time to teach you tree climbers a lesson!” Tangleburr lunged at Redtail with unsheathed claws.

The tom swiftly evaded her attack by making a dash to the left. He countered by landing a blow on her shoulder.  Firepaw weaved his way around the attackers, feeling overwhelmed.  He had never fought against so many cats before.

Sandpaw was fighting with a gray tabby. Lizardtail had tackled  a gray tom to the ground. The red apprentice  dodged an attempted strike from a black and white tom.  He swatted him in the head.

“ Keep up the pace!” his mentor shouted from afar.  Firepaw’s  adversary didn’t seem too skilled in combat either. He felt a sharp pain as fangs sunk into his tail.  The tomcat retaliated by swiping at his ears. 

Mousefur  and Sandpaw parried enemies side by side.  Redtail and Tangleburr were fixed in a fierce battle. The ShadowClan molly was on the warpath . She ducked and rammed her head into Redtail’s hind legs, knocking him to the ground.  A wheeze escaped his lips from the hard impact. 

Firepaw found himself being pinned down by a brown tabby. His body was covered in scars.  Jabbing his stomach with his paws, he  slipped under his hold . A loud shriek pierced his ears.  Sandpaw was bleeding profusely  from a gash on her back.  Redtail tried to rush towards his daughter, but his foe blocked his way.  The cream molly was under Tangleburr’s paws.

“Where do you think  _ you’re  _ going?”  she  demanded. 

A dark gray tomcat approached them. “That’s enough, Tangleburr.  This  battle is petty . Do you think Brokenstar would be pleased by this?”

The molly whipped around to face him. “Nonsense, Wolfstep! We can’t run away!”  Her voice quivered with anger.

Firepaw staggered up.  While she was distracted, Redtail raked his claws against her shoulder.

“Retreat, ShadowClan!” Wolfstep yowled.

With his words, they conceded. Tangleburr released Sandpaw and followed her Clanmates across the Thunderpath.

“ Are you alright ?”  Redtail asked .

Sandpaw winced as she felt blood trickle down his skin. “I’m fine.”

Lizardtail glanced over his shoulder at Firepaw. He twitched his ear as Redtail and Mousefur padded to them.

“You fought like a blind mouse,” the tabby told him. “We’ll practice with Tigerclaw or Whitestorm sometime.”

The four cats returned to the forest. Sandpaw stayed close to Redtail’s side, trying to ignore the open wound on her body. A potent smell filled Firepaw’s nostrils. The pale tabby walked at the front.

Firepaw felt guilt sting him like a bee. _I didn’t know what to do! It was all so...sudden._ Battle tactics was still a foreign concept. The red apprentice had used his natural instincts to push Dustpaw off him and deflect his mentor’s blows during their duel.

His mind flashed to youth with his sister, where the pair would playfully tussle with each other.

“ _You can’t beat me, Rusty!”_ she taunted. The red kitten lunged at her, tackling her to the carpet. His little paws kneaded into her.

“ _Take this!”_ he shouted. Watching them was their mother, a brown tabby and white molly. Her eyes had a soft, affectionate gaze. No blood was spilled during this skirmish. It was merely pretend play between two young animals without a care in the world.

The group arrived in the camp. Redtail saw Spottedleaf across the clearing and walked towards her. Sandpaw was close behind.

“Hello brother,” she said, touching noses with him.

“Sandpaw got rather scratched up near the Thunderpath.” he explained.

Firepaw followed the three cats inside the den. The tortoiseshell healer took a step back, motioning for Sandpaw to lay down on a nest of bracken and moss.

“It’s good that you’re seeing this,” Redtail whispered in his ear. “My sister is responsible for caring for all the sick and injured cats in the Clan.”

Spottedleaf immediately got to work. She grabbed a wad of damp moss in her jaws and pressed it to Sandpaw’s skin to absorb the blood. The flesh was red and irritated. Pieces of her light fur had clumped together with the sharp odored fluid. Once the injury was clean, the tortoiseshell reached over into a small crevice and ferreted out a bushel of small yellow flowers.

She chewed the goldenrod into a mushy pulp and spat it out onto a fern leaf.

“Hold still,” the tortoiseshell murmured. “This might sting a little.”

Sandpaw flinched at the poultice was applied to her wound. Her face relaxed. This was followed up by Spottedleaf pressing a bundle of cobwebs. The healer grabbed a packet of leaves. Tiny black seeds appeared when she shook it. Sandpaw lapped up two of them and drifted off into slumber.

With the cream molly asleep, Spottedleaf began to assess Redtail and Firepaw for injuries.

“Nothing too serious…They’ll heal on their own.” she mewed, noticing the slight nick in his ear. A few clumps of fur had been torn out from Redtail.

“Spottedleaf, why did you become a healer?” Firepaw asked.

The molly sat down, curled her tail around her white paws. “I had always wanted to help other cats, even when I was a kit. StarClan had called me to this path.”

He titled his head. “StarClan? What’s that?”

Spottedleaf exhaled lightly. “StarClan is the resting place of the Clans. Once a cat’s body is buried in the earth when they die, their spirit is called into the night sky to be with Silverpelt, the Great Mother.”

Firepaw gazed at her in bewilderment. It was one of the most bizarre things he had heard.

He followed Redtail and Spottedleaf outside the cave, giving Sandpaw space and silence for her to rest.

“What about house cats?” he asked.

Spottedleaf rested her gaze on the tomcat. “As far as I know, I haven’t seen a single kittypet in StarClan. Could there be another afterlife for cats of your origin?”

The tortoiseshell molly withdrew into her quarters. Firepaw still couldn’t wrap his head around her words. Who exactly is Silverpelt? Was StarClan even real?

He spotted Lionheart and Dustpaw across the clearing. The brown tabby glanced callously at him. Goldenflower and Brindleface were browsing through the prey pile. Others were largely apathetic. Firepaw felt like a stranger in an unknown land.

_Will they trust me even though I was a house pet?_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Lionheart  had gone missing . Speckletail was asked about his whereabouts, but she did not give a clear answer.  Tigerclaw had been assigned by Bluestar to ful fill his duties until he returned.  A few conspiracy theories had sprung up in the wake of the deputy’s disappearance. 

“So, do you think Lionheart’s dead?” Graypaw inquired.

“ I hope not,” Ravenpaw said. “ Goldenflower would be crushed.”

The  three apprentices w ere waiting for Dustpaw . Lizardtail was washing himself in the shade.  Sandpaw had to rest due to her injury from the skirmish with ShadowClan.  Mousefur  was assigned to a border patrol near RiverClan territory with Patchpelt  and Stoneclaw. 

Goldenflower pressed her body against Tigerclaw’s.  The brown tabby was nonchalant towards her affection, simply walking ahead.  Whitestorm emerged from the  healers’ den with Dustpaw at his heels.

_ He must have been visiting Sandpaw. _

The silver and white warrior approached the three younger cats. Lizardtail, Tigerclaw, and Goldenflower followed suit. “Alright, is everyone ready to go?”

Graypaw excitedly sprung up. “You bet we are!”

The group subsequently disembarked.  Dustpaw walked with his head and tail held high, exuding an aura of confidence. His brother trailed behind Goldenflower.  They walked adjacent of the Thunderpath, the pungent odor  overflowing Firepaw’s nostrils.

“ We’re not too far from the Sandy Hollow,” Goldenflower said. “I don’t think Lizardtail’s taken you here yet, Firepaw.”

The red tom glanced at his mentor. His amber eyes were fixed ahead, devoid of emotion. Lizardtail didn’t seem to acknowledge him.

_Why is he so distant?_

Firepaw trailed behind the other cats into a small clearing. The sand felt cool under his paws. In a corner he could see a cluster of rocks.

“Get ready,” Tigerclaw whispered into his ear.

“I believe we should begin with Firepaw first,” Whitestorm said. “Dustpaw, come here.” The silver and white tom stood before him, exuding a dignified and powerful aura. The younger brown tabby joined his side.

The other cats were watching intently. Whitestorm took a step back, giving some space to the pair.

“Go!” he exclaimed.

Almost on cue, Dustpaw lunged at Firepaw. He ducked to evade him. The older apprentice flew over him and landed on his paws. Dustpaw took a swipe at him.

Firepaw remembered when he first ventured into the forest and was knocked to the ground. Dustpaw’s eyes gleamed.

“What are you waiting for, kittypet?” he asked. “Are you just going to stand there and stare off into nothing?”

Firepaw awkwardly swatted at his opponent. The attack only brushed his skin.

“You need to hit harder,” Lizardtail explained. “That strike had the strength of a feather!”

The red tom stood with hesitation. From his encounter with Dustpaw to the skirmish with ShadowClan, he had been acting solely on instinct. Combat was still a very foreign concept to him.

Dustpaw took a swing with his front paw. Firepaw quickly dodged the tabby, only to lose his balance and fall on his side. The older apprentice gave a strong jab to his stomach, causing Firepaw to gasp in pain. Pain rippled through his body from the blunt impact.

“Dustpaw, what did I tell you about attacking opponents on the ground during training?” Whitestorm demanded.

The brown tabby dipped his head in shame. “You have to let them get up first.”

Firepaw staggered to his paws, feeling breathless. His vision slightly shook. The cat began to breath heavily as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Lizardtail’s teeth met in his scruff as he tried to steady his apprentice.

After a few heartbeats, the red tomcat was stable. He saw the other cats staring at him with concern or bewilderment.

“Pull yourself together, Firepaw,” Lizardtail muttered. “What were you trying to do, faint?”

“I think Graypaw should go next,” Tigerclaw declared. “He could use some more battle training.”

“That’s a good idea,” Whitestorm replied. “Come here, Dustpaw.”

The older apprentice groaned. He reluctantly followed his mentor, shooting a glance over his shoulder at Firepaw. “I’ll beat you next time, kittypet.”

Graypaw was beside Tigerclaw. He had a tall frame like his father. The cat’s long coat made him tower over Dustpaw. Excitement shone in his amber eyes.

“Remember what I’ve taught you,” The dark brown warrior whispered into his ear.

Lizardtail sat down next to Goldenflower, curling his striped tail over his paws. With a flick of Tigerclaw’s ear, Graypaw jumped forward. Firepaw reared up and swatted at his attacker, knocking him to one side. He tried to remember his moves from the duel when he first came to ThunderClan.

The gray tabby took a swing at his ears, which Firepaw hastily dodged. He followed up by tackling Graypaw to the ground and proceeded to batter him. A primal, animal-like emotion overcame the red tom. His body was overwhelmed with the sensation of adrenaline. It almost made Firepaw giddy.

_Is this what it feels like to be a warrior? To chase after others in battle and dominate them?_

“Keep your claws sheathed!” Goldenflower exclaimed. “This is a mock battle!”

Firepaw’s blows landed on Graypaw like rain from a storm. They moved at a breakneck speed. His surroundings became a blur. The red tabby’s heart pounded wildly in his chest. He felt as if nothing could stop him.

Graypaw struggled under his grip. His body was being pressed into the sandy earth. Pain was visible on his face. The world became the two apprentices locked in combat. Ravenpaw watched them with a look of horror. Lizardtail’s eyes narrowed in self-satisfaction.

“Firepaw!”

The tabby panted heavily, almost out of breath. Firepaw climbed off him and took a step back. Goldenflower approached Lizardtail, her tail lashing from side to side.

“What were you thinking?” she demanded. “Graypaw could’ve been seriously injured!”

He rolled his eyes. “Firepaw needs to learn to be a wildcat. Being soft on the battlefield will get him nowhere.”

“Didn’t you notice how rough he was being?” Her voice had a hint of anger.

“Typical molly behavior,” Lizardtail snarled. “No wonder my brother’s so bad at fighting. You’re way too soft on him.”

“ _What?_ ” Goldenflower retorted. “Ravenpaw’s ability to fight doesn’t make him a lesser cat. He’s still very valuable to his Clanmates.”

“Enough,” Tigerclaw cut in. The large cat approached the duo who appeared to be on the verge of an argument. “Every mentor has their own style of training. I believe that you should know better, Goldenflower.”

The ginger molly pressed up against him, still seething from her discourse with Lizardtail. She shot a resentful glare at him.

“You did well out there,” he murmured to Firepaw. “An improvement over that run-in with ShadowClan.”

Whitestorm padded to his son, who was still on the ground. “Are you alright?”

Graypaw stood up and shook the sand from his fur. “I’m fine,” He looked at Firepaw. “You sure put up a fight there.”

“Thanks,” he mewed.

A small brown shape crept around the cluster of rocks. This caught Ravenpaw’s attention. He hunched down and began to stalk it. The animal’s legless figure weaved seamlessly between two smaller stones.

The other cats were now watching the black and white tom. Firepaw recognized it as a snake, similar to to ones who would occasionally slither through the grass in his backyard. Ravenpaw’s muscles were taut as he inched closer to his target.

With a small spring, the apprentice’s fangs met in the reptile’s neck. It’s long body fell limp. He stood tall, proudly displaying his catch.

“Good work, Ravenpaw!” Goldenflower mewed. “You caught an adder!”

“An adder?” Firepaw asked. “What’s that?”

“It’s a kind of snake that lives out in the forest,” Whitestorm answered. “They’re usually found near Snakerocks. I’m not sure what one was doing in the Sandy Hollow…”

“Thankfully Ravenpaw caught it,” Tigerclaw mewed. “It has a very deadly bite.”

The bi-colored tomcat tossed the dead reptile aside. “There’s not a lot of meat on its body. It wouldn’t make for good prey.”

Firepaw gave him a perplexed look. “Do cats eat snakes?”

“Not very often,” Ravenpaw replied. “ShadowClan and RiverClan cats are known to sometimes eat frogs and lizards. Snakes are only eaten during emergencies.”

He heard the sound of running paws. They grew louder and louder as raced to their destination. Mistfoot burst in with a panicked expression. Stoneclaw was at her heels.

She drew in a short breath. “Lionheart is dead!”

The pupils of Goldenflower’s eyes shrunk to dots. Lizardtail stood up. “Where did you find him?”

“He’s on the riverbed,” Stoneclaw answered. “I think he drowned.”

Tigerclaw gestured with his tail for the others to follow him. “Come.”

After running through the forest, the group arrived at the river. Lionheart’s body was partially submerged. His green eyes were blank. They seemingly gazed into the watery depths beneath.

“No…” Goldenflower mewed. “No…”

Whitestorm grabbed the dead cat by his scruff. Tigerclaw and Stoneclaw helped support his limp body. Firepaw felt uneasy as he watched the three cats carry the ThunderClan deputy out. His stomach began to churn.

“I’m so sorry, Goldenflower,” Mistfoot murmured. Ravenpaw pressed up against his mentor in an attempt to soothe her.

Bile started to rise in the back of Firepaw’s throat. He scurried off into a bush and subsequently vomited his belly’s half-digested contents onto the grass. A foul stench flooded his senses. After feeling better, he returned to the group.

“Are you okay?” Lizardtail inquired.

“I’m fine,” Firepaw responded. “I just felt a little queasy.”

“We need to tell Bluestar immediately,” Tigerclaw declared. “This is likely RiverClan’s doing.”

After retrieving the golden warrior, they headed back to camp. Firepaw still felt disturbed. He had never seen a dead cat before. The sky grew dark as the sun descended below the horizon.

Lionheart was laid down in the center of the clearing. Cats begin to slowly file in. Bluestar spotted the deputy and climbed onto a large stone that reached above. There was no need for her to call a Clan meeting, for they were already assembled.

Spottedleaf, Sparrowpelt, and Dappletail were grooming the golden tomcat’s thick fur. It had dried in some areas. She applied a concoction of rosemary and lavender to obscure the rancid odor of death. The two older cats helped her rub it in.

Frostfur sat near the nursery with a despaired expression. Her four kits were clustered around her, watching their surroundings with curiousity.

“Mama, why won’t Papa wake up?” Brackenkit asked his mother.

The white molly bowed her head and let out an agonized wail.  With a slight jump, the kits  rushed back inside the den. It resonated through the camp.

Speckletail buried her nose in her son’s coat, closing her eyes in grief. Tigerclaw and Goldenflower were close together. He had his tail wrapped around her slender body.

“I say these words before the spirit of Lionheart, so that he may hear and approve of my choice,” Bluestar declared. “The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Tigerclaw.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

“I say these words before the spirit of Lionheart, so that he may hear and approve of my choice,” Bluestar declared. “The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Tigerclaw.”

The dark tabby was sitting beside Goldenflower at the edge of the grassy clearing. His amber eyes were devoid of emotion. His mate pressed up against him as she grieved her dead brother.

“Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!” the cats began to chant.

Graypaw fidgeted with glee. “My mentor is a deputy!” He looked at Firepaw. “Isn’t that great?”

Firepaw’s eyelids felt heavy. He was struggling to stay awake. The sight of Lionheart’s corpse seemed to be burned into his mind. Other cats began to gather around the golden warrior to pay their respects. A melancholic silence filled the clearing.

Graypaw noticed the expression on his face. “I guess I’ll leave you alone for now.”

Frostfur approached her mate’s body, her gaze vivid with pain. She looked small and defeated. Whitestorm was beside the queen.

“Rest well, my friend,” he murmured.

The red apprentice gazed down at his paws. Firepaw didn’t know what emotion he was feeling right now. He had never had to sit for a dead cat. Humans would instead bury them in the ground or store their cremated remains in a ceramic or glass urn. Perhaps this was one of the many tradition of Clan life. A gusty sigh escaped his lips.

“Are you alright, Firepaw?” Ravenpaw asked. “I’ll go get you some thyme from Spottedleaf.”

The black and white tom trotted towards the healer’s den before Firepaw could say anything in response. He returned with a bushel of aromatic herbs clamped in his jaws. They had a distinct, sharp smell.

Ravenpaw set the bundle down in front of paws. “This will help you feel better. Go ahead, it’s safe to eat.”

He recognized the plant from its use as an ingredient in the meals his owner would cook. They used various herbs and spices to add flavor to the dish. Subsequently, Firepaw crept toward the apprentices’ den. No one would notice that he had gone off to sleep, right?

It was pitch-black inside. He could barely make out the shapes of nests on the ground, crafted from moss and bracken. There were five in total. Firepaw plopped down and let sleep take hold of him.

The first rays of the morning sun were trickling through the little gaps of the roof. A few blinks cleared his drowsy sight. Ravenpaw and Graypaw were at rest near him. Their flesh rose and fell as they softly breathed. Dustpaw slept in the far corner of the den.

Sandpaw strolled in. Her paw steps were light and fast. “Wake up. You’re on the dawn patrol with me.”

He followed the cream molly outside. The sky was a pale shade of gray. A few cats sparsely populated the clearing.

“What’s a dawn patrol?” Firepaw asked.

“Exactly what it is,” she replied. “A patrol that’s assembled early in the morning.”

The duo padded towards Fuzzypelt. He was joined by Lizardtail, Mousefur, and Mossheart. His messy coat made him look much larger than his Clanmates like Lionheart.

“Looks like everyone’s here.” Mossheart mewed. The black warrior paid no mind to Firepaw or his Clanmates. Mousefur’s right ear twitched.

_I guess he’s like Tigerclaw. They’re very distant._

The  red tom’s eyes were drawn to Sandpaw’s body.  He found her body appealing, coupled with the way she walked.  A tingly sensation was felt in his stomach.

“Your wound has healed,” he said.

She nodded. “I’m glad to be out of the Healer’s den.”

Fuzzypelt gave a flick of the tip of his tail, gesturing for the others to follow him. The group disembarked into the forest.  A gentle wind weaved through the trees. Sunlight created pale dapples on the ground. 

“We’re going near RiverClan,” the black warrior said. “Oakheart’s always trying to get his paws on Sunningrocks.”

The grass felt cool under Firepaw’s paws. His mentor’s lips were slightly parted as he tasted the air. Everyone was silent as they crossed a stone bridge. The sun slowly climbed the sky. He felt Sandpaw gingerly brush up against him as the older apprentice scanned her surroundings.

Mousefur let out a loud sigh. “I think our scent markers have gone stale…”

“ We’ll renew them when we get closer to the river,” Lizardtail mewed.

The six cats continued their trek.  Flow ing water  filled his ears.  The trees and bushes receded to give way to plain earth.  A group of boulders stood out  like thorns  against the green grass.  Parts of them glimmered in the sun.

_ T his must be Sunningrocks. _

Firepaw had heard his Clanmates talk endlessly about this landmark. They were highly coveted by them. He could see red  splotches on their rugged surface. How long had blood been spilled for these stones?

Fuzzypelt turned to face his companions. “Mousefur and Sandpaw, place some new scent markers.”

Lizardtail’s whiskers shifted. The red apprentice was beside him. Mossheart was at their heels. Her pupils darted from side to side.

H e glanced over his shoulder at her. “Do you see anything?”

The gray and white warrior nodded.  On the horizon there were three blurry figures.  Slowly they approached.  A  golden brown molly gazed at them.  Two cats trailed behind her.

“ Looks like ThunderClan’s here,” a younger cat whispered.

Firepaw was mesmerized by her. He had never seen a cat like her. A stern expression was on her face like Tigerclaw and Fuzzypelt. The molly’s spotted coat gave her a close resemblance to a leopard. She shot a quick glance at him, not saying a word. An uncertain vibe could be felt between them.

“We’re just out on patrol,” Lizardtail replied,  joining Firepaw’s side. 

He got a closer look at the two other cats with her.  They were both tabbies with different shades of gray.  One was female and the other was male. Mousefur and Sandpaw returned to the patrol.

“We’ll be leaving shortly, Leopardfur,” Fuzzypelt stated.

“Very well,” Leopardfur mewed, flicking her ear. “Don’t try to pull anything suspicious.”  Her previous sentence sounded cryptic.

Subsequently, they  left . The black tom simply trudged ahead.  Lizardtail was at his heels. Their soft breathing could be faintly heard.

“It’s a good thing we had a peaceful  encounter ,” Mossheart commented. 

Firepaw looked at his Clanmates. “Where are we going next?”

“Near the moor,” the senior warrior responded. “It’s been empty since Brokenstar chased WindClan several moons ago. He claimed it for ShadowClan.”

Dustpaw had mistaken him to be one of Brokenstar’s so-called rogues when he ventured into the forest that day. The red tomcat guessed he or she was one of the ThunderClan’s numerous enemies that roamed the forest.

“WindClan?” he echoed. “What’s that?”

“ I’ll explain when we get there,” Fuzzypelt said. “It’s just north of Fourtrees.”

They went over the bridge that extended that connected the opposing riverbanks and trekked across the field. Firepaw could see a small group of trees that touched the sky. They were perfectly aligned apart from each other. When they got closer he noticed a huge boulder between them.

“ Bones!” Sandpaw exclaimed. “You have to see this, Mossheart!”

The cream apprentice was standing over a small white cluster. Firepaw stared at them in bewilderment. They appeared to be the remnants of an animal who died long ago.

“Seasons ago, there was a massive battle at Fourtrees,” Lizardtail said. “Many cats died. You can sometimes stumble across their remains.”

“This isn’t the time for storytelling,” Mousefur snapped. “It’ll be nightfall if we keep lingering around.”

Eventually, they reached a vast space with sparse bushes and rolling hills. A breeze lightly touched the grass and heather. The sun wreathed the bare earth with its warm radiance.

“This is WindClan territory,” Fuzzypelt said. “Or was, until they were chased out by Brokenstar.”

Firepaw blinked. _How would a cat live here? Everything is so bare and empty._

“Moons ago, WindClan lived on this moor,” the senior warrior added. “They hunted rabbits and dug tunnels underground. All was well for them until Brokenstar became the leader of ShadowClan. He sought more land, so he invaded WindClan due to large size of their territory.”

Lizardtail nodded as he listened to Fuzzypelt speak. “WindClan never stood a chance. They were forced to surrender and flee the forest so they weren’t completely wiped out.”

The red tom recalled the tale of SkyClan that White-eye told him and Ravenpaw. Were there any WindClan cats left? Did the survivors of the invasion later die from starvation or disease? Perhaps they were taken as prisoners. Anything could have happened.

Above them, the sun was beginning to descend into the horizon. The sky was a dark hue of orange. Mousefur stretched her legs and swished her tail.

“Let’s head back to camp,” she mewed. “It’s almost dusk.”

Before the group departed, Firepaw gazed at the moor. Images of carnage filled his mind. He felt an eerie feeling.

“The kittypet’s back!” Dustpaw sneered. Tigerclaw was waiting for them in the center of the clearing.

“Any activity?” he inquired.

“We encountered Leopardfur while on patrol near Sunningrocks,” Fuzzypelt replied. “Other than that, nothing else.”

Cats were beginning to settle down for the night. The sky grew dark. Firepaw felt the tip of Sandpaw’s tail brush his ear.

“You’re not that bad,” she said.

His whiskers twitched. “What do you mean?”

“I thought you were just a stupid kittypet,” Sandpaw continued. Her eyes awkwardly met her paws. “You’re actually...pretty nice.”

Firepaw’s heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. “D-does this mean that you like me?”

“Yes,” she answered. “It does.”

The cream apprentice licked his ear. A wave of euphoria washed over him. The only other cat who was physically affectionate to Firepaw was his mother.

From the shadows, someone was watching them. Their amber eyes were narrowed in anger. A brown tabby began to seethe.


End file.
